UNA DE TANTAS NOCHES!
by Kemita Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella Profesan su amor infinito e incondicional en una noches en la habitacion de ella.!


**Hola Lindos Lectores.**

**Decidí escribir un pequeño oneshoot, con la idea de una noches entre los brazos de ese vampiro empedernidamente romántico que tantas amamos Edward cullen. Es solo la profecía del amor entre Dos amantes incondicionales. Espero que lo Disfruten. Debo acotar y agradecer a mi amiga maravillosa Anabel Calles, pues la mitad de los créditos y quizás más son de ella! Junto con ella escribí esto…Así que ami Muchísimas Gracias!.. Ohh.. Debo Recordar Los amados personajes pertenecen a La Diosa Meyer!...**

**UNA DE TANTAS NOCHES!**

Era una noche de lluvia deliciosa, con el aroma de la vegetación entrando por mi ventana abierta, bien abierta, dando la señal de espera a mi amor, a ese ángel que ilumino mi vida y que me había hecho descubrir el amor.

Acostada y acurrucada entre sabanas gruesas, esperaba paciente, escuchando las leves y finas gotas glaciales de la lluvia que caían frenéticamente en el techo de la casa, dando paso a un silencio pacifico y acogedor. En el tiempo que llevo viviendo en esta ciudad me he acostumbrado a este sonido, hasta me ha llegado a agradar, no tanto, pero es soportable, aunque lo más importante, me distraía mientras esperaba con la esperanza de que mi ángel entrara rápidamente por mi ventana...

Mientras estaba concentrada tratando de recordar que había conversado durante el día con él, sumida en mis pensamientos, alejada de la realidad momentáneamente, sentí la brisa entrar y vi como movía las cortinas de la ventana, pensé que solo era algo más de la lluvia, había perdido la noción del tiempo, me gire y lo vi allí parado frente a mí, fue impactante era tan hermosamente perfecto que parecía cincelado por los mismos dioses, en momentos como este, la verdad, no creía que fuera real. Su cabello cobrizo, y sus ojos dorados resaltaban en su piel blanquecina iluminada por la luna que le arrancaba destellos plateados. Sonrió encantadoramente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí los brazos de mi amado rodeándome por encima de las sabanas, en un intento de protegerme de la gelides que su cuerpo irradiaba, lo abrace fuerte, tratando de mantenerlo cerca de mí, en el poco tiempo separados mientras dejaba su auto en la mansión, lo había extrañado como si no fuera a verlo por meses.

-Te Extrañe- le dije. Con mi cara muy cerca de su cuello, para poder inspirar su olor embriagante.

-Yo también, amor, y no sabes cuánto.- Me respondió besando mi frente, desorientada, sonreí embriagada de su perfecto aroma- Y por mas poco tiempo que sea nuestra separación, me es insoportable estar lejos de ti- Continuó con desesperación en su voz, siempre tan sobreprotector, pero yo me sentía exactamente igual, aunque tan solo fuera un segundo que estuviésemos separado era una agonía total.

Inmediatamente sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas y lo vi sonreír encantado. -Si supieras lo que odio sonrojarme. Me delata- Dije con un poco de vergüenza. Edward Adoraba mis mejillas sonrosadas pero para mí solo era una manera de delatar mis emociones.

-Aunque tu odias sonrojarte yo lo amo, te hace ver más adorable-Defendió Edward a ese fastuoso color carmesí que inundaba mis mejillas, fruncí el ceño, pero el dejo entrever esa perfecta sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, mi berrinche se esfumo tan rápido como vino, me derretí al ver sus ojos topacios, embelesada y perdida en su mirada, sonreí. -Mi vampiro terco y sobreprotector- pensé, pero así lo amaba.

-Por que siempre lo haces?- le reproche, enseguida su sonrisa desapareció y fue sustituida por una mueca de no estar entendiendo nada. -Derrotarme con esa Perfecta sonrisa torcida, mi favorita por cierto- mencioné apenada, para contestar la pregunta que veía en sus ojos.

-Enserio ¿es tu favorita?- Me respondió con otra pregunta, siempre saliéndose por la tangente, entrecerré los ojos mientras él me miraba confundido, era divertido verlo así, mi enojo volvió a desaparecer.

-Ohh Por Dios Que acabo de hacer?- dije entre risas. -He develado cuál es tu arma secreta- y así era su arma secreta aunque él no lo supiera, no podía resistirme a esa sonrisa. Cualquier cosa que me pidiera con esa sonrisa de por medio seria suyo.

-Bueno si te hace sentir mejor, te diré que todas y cada una de tu sonrisas son mi debilidad- Dijo siguiéndome la corriente- Entonces estamos a mano, ¿no crees?

Y ahí iba de nuevo la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas, pero esta vez decidí no prestarle atención y acerque mi cuerpo mas a Edward, su frio cuerpo era necesario para mantener en equilibrio mi salud. Clave mis ojos en sus pupilas doradas y en esa mirada que me nublaba la mente y hacia vibrar cada una de mis células simultáneamente.

-Como adoro ese sonrojo- Dijo de repente acariciando mi mejilla totalmente caliente, como si eso fuera posible, su mirada destilaba adoración y dulzura, me perdí en sus orbes, no podía apartar la mirada eran demasiado atrayentes como un imán, me acerque lentamente, hasta rozar delicadamente sus labios, el me correspondió, pero el aire me hizo falta.-Te amo tanto mi Bella.-

-Te Amo- Respondí complacida, esas eran las palabras que mi oídos anhelaban escuchar todas las noches, su aterciopelada vos era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo y un te amo de sus labios era como la perfecta sinfonía que daba vida a mi cuerpo.

-Repítelo- Susurro, no entendía pero hablo nuevo- No importa cuantas veces me digas esas dos palabras, no me canso de escucharlo de tus labio- Suspiro, y volvió a besarme- Repítelo- Volvió a decir cuando me dio un respiro.

-Te Amo- Dije mirando directamente a sus labios. Me beso de manera diferente a la anterior, en sus labios había una nota de desesperación y necesidad, me separe de sus labios por la exigencia al aire de mi cuerpo.

Permanecimos mirándonos a los ojos por un buen rato hasta que una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en su rostro. -Que piensas?-susurre

-En lo mucho que te amo, y en nuestro futuro juntos- Me sonrió con devoción y ternura, no habían palabras para describir nuestro amor, nuestra relación era sincera, llena de amor, de esas que necesitan tan solo una mirada o un gesto para expresarlo todo, eso valía mas que mil palabras- Te amo, mi dulce ovejita- dijo mientras enredaba una de sus manos en mi cabello.

Recordé nuestra pequeña conversación en nuestro prado esta tarde donde él me había dicho estas palabras:

-Y el león se enamoro de la oveja- A lo que yo respondí complacida- Que oveja tan estúpida-

-Que león Tan morboso y masoquista- Respondió empujándome hacia atrás para quedar recostada sobre el prado y su cara a solo centímetros de la mía.

Sus orbes de oro derretido brillaron trayéndome nuevamente al presente y pude notar que el también había recordado nuestros momentos en el prado, un sonrisa se extendió por mi cara.

-Yo también te amo mi sobreprotector leoncito- Le respondí dulcemente y me abrace fuertemente a su pecho perfectamente delineado- No sabes cuánto te amo, este es mi hogar, donde me siento completa, quería y protegida, es allí donde pertenezco, entre tus brazos, dente tu me haces feliz- Dicho eso me apretó mas entre sus brazos y suspire feliz.

Lo último que escuche fue un –Buenas noches mi Bella, Duerme Feliz que yo cuidare de ti mientras lo haces. Te Amo- mis ojos estaban ya cerrados, sumergiendo mi cuerpo en la pacifica profundidad del sueño.

**Como muchas Dicen: **

**MERESCO REVIEWS ¿?**

**Debo Seguir Escribiendo ¿?**

**Att: Kemita Cullen!**


End file.
